Jenna Mueller
Jenna Mueller is one of the secondary characters in the show Wilfred. She is portrayed by Fiona Gubelmann. Description She is the next door neighbor to Ryan, Drew's girlfriend (now fiancee as of Season 2, but it looks things may not work out so well due to her not really being pregnant and other issues), and the owner of Wilfred, but her day job consists of working as a local news producer. It is unknown if Jenna sees Wilfred the way Ryan does (probably not) or sees him as many others do. She has acknowledged the fact that Ryan is attracted to her. She is seen to have glossy blond hair with some darker roots, gray-blue eyes, and light skin. She hates the video of her on drugs on YouTube from episode (Control). In the series end, she moves back to Wisconsin with Drew permanently. It has been theorized that Jenna had Borderline personality disorder and Ryan's intense love and admiration for her made Wilfred appear human in her role in Ryan's life, due to the fact that Wilfred exists as a guide to his conscious thoughts, as in paranoid schizophrenia that is lead by traumatic experiences. In doing this, Ryan can see himself acting for Wilfred's humanoid needs, same as the viewers. It helps rationalize his inability to say no to her demands. This is based off repeated use of emotional manipulation in her dialogue and obvious cheesy emotions to get her out of her own responsibilities and into her selfish behavior, usually career or self-need for romance based. Example: When Wilfred goes missing, she finds Ryan almost immediately and looks absolutely wonderful in a dress and primmed hair. She informs him of Wilfred's disappearance. Ryan said he couldn't help due to his own family emergency, and says no. Jenna throws off a one liner of how inconvienient and hurtful that is, and Ryan immediately reconsiders. She then invites him to dinner and conversation and then walks slowly away to (probably not go look for Wilfred due to Ryan taking that task over via her manipulation and promise of a plutonic date) Later Wilfred is found, locked in Ryan's car. obviously there for quite some time. Since Wilfred is a real dog revealed at the end of the series, these facts become a sign of abuse. Either by Jenna, who is known to use and manipulate people and can't seem to find blame in herself at any time, no matter the consequences. It then becomes obvious that Jenna has known about Wilfred's disappearance for some time and ensured she would make herself look lovely before recruiting her neighbor, whom she has admitted she knows he is infatuated with her and has used that to get what she wants. You can see this behavior again when she wants to sleep over at Ryan's house due to her fear of being alone in her house with no security system. She offhandedly remarks after Ryan says no that she will stay at the other neighbor's house- the young man similar to Ryan and had professed his affection for her earlier in the episode. This is a play on Ryan's emotions for her primary goal of safety. It is unsure if she truly means it or is simply aware of how much it would affect Ryan's decision in letting her stay for the night. Category:US Characters